Heretofore, there has been developed a method of allowing a user, when manipulating an apparatus in a non-contact state, to select an element on a display screen by using his/her hand or finger instead of using a remote controller.
For example, an input device described in Patent Document 1 is disclosed as follows. Specifically, in order for a person to input information by a hand or finger operation without touching an apparatus, the input device captures images of a hand or finger of the input person pointed to a display, and calculates a direction in which the hand or finger is pointed toward the display based on the captured images. Then, the input device displays a cursor on the display to present a position on the display corresponding to the calculated direction. When detecting a click operation of the hand or finger, the input device selects, as information submitted by the input person, information in a portion where the cursor is positioned.